


Forms of Water

by alapaapbituin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, How Sakusa Loves Atsumu, M/M, POV Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alapaapbituin/pseuds/alapaapbituin
Summary: Is Sakusa even good at Science? Maybe he is, or maybe he isn’t. But one thing he knows for sure, just like how his science books and lectures can describe and illustrate how the universe is made, he can also manifest his love for Atsumu — connecting it with every living and nonliving things he sees.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Forms of Water

**Author's Note:**

> The thought of Atsumu being so selfless for the people he loves has been sitting on my mind. So, here is the outcome. Enjoy!

It was silly, actually. How at first glance you would think he’s someone who would push your buttons up to your ass. How he has this way with words that you won’t know if his intention is good or not.

Don’t even start me with the way he looks at you with that stupid smirk on his face. Or maybe how he fakes his smile you can feel that he is silently cursing people in his head.

I looked at him and the way he plays his game like a whole orchestra with him being the conductor. Makes me think if it’s possible that I beg into his knees and let him play me like one of his pieces. I wonder what sounds will we be making when he gave me a chance.

Will it be pure agony? As if accompanied by the greatest storm. Waves crashing after one another, howling of winds making you feel that it would come to get you, shackling of windows wanting to break from their restraints.

Or maybe, it would be pure ecstasy. Feeling one another as if we’re on higher grounds. The comfort of having our limbs tangled up and with the assurance that the universe made us for each other, that for once, it’s on our side.

But then, I chuckled. I remind myself how I fucking hate his hair that looks like the worst shade of yellow. I can’t help but ask,

_“What were you thinking when you did that?”_

_“Omi-kun, if you have a twin you would know.”_

He replied with that annoying tone that makes me regret what I was thinking a few seconds ago. Maybe it won’t be ecstasy or agony, but just a clunk of notes making the most unbearable sounds ever.

✸

And dear God, don’t even start with me with how he calls people with stupid nicknames. What was he thinking? How hard it is for him to just call them by their goddamn name, given by their goddamn parents.

Yet still, I don’t know why I let him. Maybe because no matter how I argue, he probably won’t listen to me.

_“Miya, I fucking swear to every god out there, stop calling me by that stupid_ _nickname,”_ I said with a tone as if wanting to strangle him. 

_“But Omi-omi! Have you heard your name? Ki-yo-mi, it’s way too long Omi! And isn’t it better for someone to give you a nickname that cute coming from me?”_ He replied with that stupid fucking smirk on his face that I wanted to wipe.

So I said, _“Don’t expect me to reply to you. Do whatever you want.”_

I’ve been trying to bury the thought of how I know that I secretly love how he calls me by that name. Makes me feel sort of special as if we have this code only for ours to know.

Or maybe is it because of his accent? How the sound of my name rolls off in his tongue. But I ended up burying that deep underground because I can’t have him lingering any longer.

✸

Miya Atsumu is not the easiest person to read nor to understand, but I decided to do it anyway despite not knowing why. Perhaps, it’s because of how I perceive him as a sort of my favorite memory, knowing what happened in every second, and something I keep close to my heart.

_“For someone who is infuriating as you, you do know how to handle people.”_ And for one second, I regret telling that for it may do something with that big head of his, but his reply was something I did not expect.

_“I know how to keep people I care about close, Omi-omi.”_

And this time, I’m the one who chuckled. Keeping that smile on my face under the mask.

✸

You see, his love came as a sort of ripple. He has this way of slipping inside your walls, no matter how high they are. He might come off as the biggest jerk you’ve met still, he has an immense amount of warmth he can enclose you with.

I’ve never seen someone who’s always so sure to cross oceans for people they cared about. I’ve never seen someone who is not afraid to go beyond limits for people that may be, would not do the same.

That’s why, when he held me close to him, my face buried in his neck, I promised myself to adore every fiber that this man has.

_“Look at us now Omi-omi, who would’ve thought that you, who first keep me at arm's length are finally here with me now?”_ He smiled and looked at me with eyes that hold so much endearment.

_“Shut up Miya, you know what you were doing,”_ I replied while rolling my eyes at him, not even bothering to hide it.

_“No Omi, I just decided to take every amount of guts that I have and shoot my shot with you. It was a risk, yes. But then, I would probably do it the same thing over and over again.”_

I smiled and remembered how he confessed. Saying ‘I like you’ with the most casual tone ever that I do not believe him at first.

_“Miya,_ _what did you just say?”_ I said, wanting to reiterate his previous lines.

_“Omi, I said I like you! So much. Do I even have to explain why? Because I don’t know the reason either. I just know that in this lifetime, I want that dark green eyes of yours to look at me with fondness. And your hands, maybe even your wrists that I sort of have a love-hate relationship for how you put that nasty spins, I want them to fit in mine, Omi. I know they would place perfectly on my fingers. Omi do I have to -“_ _._

Then I cut him off, letting my instincts come at me at once. Pressing my lips against him and god, it was not what I was expecting it to be. It was mellow, how he moves his lips against mine. Our whimpers and moans that are lyrical. I let my fingers move in his nape, brushing his hair, not believing that his hair with the worst shade of yellow being this soft. I felt him snaking his hands in my waist, pulling me closer and I, letting him. 

✸

Miya Atsumu is the embodiment of euphonious. He cares for people, for me, no matter how much I know I’m not the easiest to please as if it’s in his second nature. The nickname that he gave, which at first I despised, now I came to love even better with how it rolls off his tongue. I came to devote myself and let him seep inside me through my skin and bones. Adoring him with every chance I get.

And silly that now, we’re holding against each other. Feeling our breaths playing the sound of solace. If it’s possible to pull him tenderly, I know it’s what I’ve been doing.

_“Hey Kiyoomi, for once did you hate me?”_ He asked, with his raspy voice.

_“God knows how much I tried doing that Atsumu. I didn’t. I can’t bring myself to do that. You love and enveloped me as softly as the waves crash during their low tides. You always hold me with the gentlest touch. I can list down and connect you with everything I’ve seen in this world Atsumu. And you’ve accomplished it now, I’m looking at you and holding you now with so much adoration. Be with them now Atsumu.”_

With that, I can finally feel tears I’ve been trying to hold on for so long as I hold him in his deathbed, silently waiting for him to take his last breaths, and waiting for him to be finally one with the ripples, silently flowing, never coming back to their previous state.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let’s have more brainrot on my Twitter - @alapaapbituin
> 
> See you, :)


End file.
